


Take My Breath Away

by wiseplant



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseplant/pseuds/wiseplant
Summary: All Tyler needs to say is, "I need you tonight." and Josh knows. Knows him better than anyone else. They both need this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [forged_in_darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forged_in_darkness) for encouraging me to write this!

 

 

 

 

Water sprays down from the shower head, warm and comforting on Tyler's bare skin, but he's trembling. Adrenaline still runs cold in his veins. 

The water is rinsing away what's left of the show they played that night, black paint, now cloudy and gray runs down his neck in streaks. It lingers on his hands, in the small wrinkles on his fingers, underneath his fingernails. It's not all washing away. 

Tyler's brain picks apart every little thing he'd done wrong that night, he messed up the lyrics, he started singing too early, he almost tripped on stage, he ran out of breath during one verse, he couldn't hit that note, he didn't put enough energy into that song, what if people thought they sucked? What if no one goes to the next show? What if he can't do this anymore? 

It's too much.

Insistent nagging, demanding attention. They want him to listen. They want him to ride the waves, and drown. Tyler already knows how easy it is to drown.

A pair of arms wrapping around his middle from behind pulls him out of his musing, and into their chest, Josh. 

He splays his hand over the wet skin on Tyler's abdomen, running his hands up and down the expanse of his torso. Tyler lets out a shaky breath as Josh noses into his neck, breathing him in and teasingly grazing his teeth against his throat. 

Josh's mouth, his hands are spreading heat everywhere they touch, and Tyler just wants to melt into him. 

All Tyler needs to say is "I need you tonight." and Josh knows. Knows him better than anyone else.

They both need this.

Josh reaches over and grabs a bar of soap and runs it along Tyler's chest, his stomach, his thighs. Tyler lets himself be cleaned and made pure, before it's all stripped away from him again. 

He moves back from behind Tyler to rub the soap over his shoulders and down his back, Tyler's breath hitches as Josh's hands slowly move down his body with the bar of soap. He slides them over the small of his back, to the curve of his ass, the soap making his cheeks slippery as he squeezes them with rough hands. Tyler feels a fire ignite in the pit of his stomach and he can feel himself growing more and more aroused, his cock beginning to harden. 

Josh's fingers slip in between his cheeks, circling his hole. A small sigh escapes Tyler's lips and he instinctively arches into his touch, leaning back into Josh's chest. 

Josh moves his hands from his ass and settles them over Tyler's chest instead, brushing over his nipples.

"Slow down, baby. We've got all night." he whispers sultrily into Tyler's ear, sliding a hand up to his throat. "You know I'll take care of you."

He begins to wash away the rest of the black paint on Tyler's neck with the soap, and the way Josh's hand is moving against his neck, putting pressure on his pulse with the calloused pads of his fingers, making Tyler's knees feel weak. 

The water is turned off after all the soap has been rinsed away. 

Tyler turns around to face him now. Their eyes burn into each other's as they stare at each other fervently, like animals stalking their prey and Tyler's fingers almost twitch with how much he wants to touch him, how much he wants to be touched by him. 

Before Tyler even has a chance to blink, Josh is pouncing first, pushing Tyler against the cold tiles and hiking Tyler's leg up to go around his waist, bodies flush together. Josh sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Tyler's neck, licking and sucking over it, and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his throat. Tyler groans and grips Josh's bicep, tilting his head to the side to give him full access, knowing full well he's going to have to figure out how to cover up the marks that will be left behind tomorrow. But right now he's too caught up in the way Josh's mouth is moving on his neck, the way he's holding Tyler's leg around his waist, and the way his hard cock is rubbing against Tyler's inner thigh to care. 

Josh pulls back from Tyler's neck, examining his work. The skin there is blossoming red on his tan complexion and the marks will likely turn a deep purple the following day. Just the thought makes Josh let out a deep groan in his throat. He loves leaving behind bruises, tainting Tyler's otherwise soft, perfect skin. He presses harsh kisses along Tyler's shoulder, making his way to his collarbone and biting into the tender skin, soothing his tongue over it and sucking on the skin to leave another mark. 

And finally— _finally_ , Josh hooks his fingers underneath Tyler's chin and tilts his face forward to press their mouths together in a kiss, warm, wet, slow but firm, and everything Tyler needs. He surrenders. 

Josh is the only thing he will surrender to. 

A wave of arousal floods though Tyler as the kiss deepens and he parts his lips to let Josh push his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, tongues sliding slick and warm against each other. 

They pull apart for air and Tyler lets out a choked moan as Josh digs his blunt fingernails into his hip and shifts to grind his cock against Tyler's. He ruts up against him almost desperately, letting out a grunt as he stops to reach up and fist a hand into Tyler's hair.

"Get on your knees for me, princess."

He tugs Tyler's head down by his hair and Tyler obligingly sinks to his knees, moaning audibly as he's met with Josh's considerable length, flushed and hard. He experimentally kitten licks the head, tasting precome on his lips as he takes the base of his cock in his hand to stroke him. 

Tyler looks up to meet Josh's gaze and he's looking down at him with dark, half lidded eyes. He keeps their eyes locked as he takes his cock in between his lips, sucking at the tip and keeping his tongue flat against the underside as he takes it into his mouth.

Josh moans at how obscene Tyler looks and the feeling of his cock in Tyler's warm mouth. His grip tightens in Tyler's hair, trying not to thrust into his mouth. 

"Look so fucking pretty like this." 

Tyler hums around Josh's dick at the praise and looks up at him again through wet eyelashes.

He reaches his free hand down in between his own legs to palm himself as he continues to blow him hungrily, taking him as deep as he could and jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth. 

"Fuck, Tyler." Josh breathes out, gently tugging Tyler's head back. "You're gonna make me come." Tyler pulls off of his dick with a lewd 'pop', a string of saliva connecting them, his lips shiny and swollen. 

Josh lets go of Tyler's hair and kneels over him, pulling him in by his neck to kiss him hard. Tyler pushes Josh back to straddle his hips, settling his ass over his cock.

Josh breaks the kiss to pull a towel from the nearby shelf, hastily spreading it on the ground next to them while Tyler nips at Josh's jawline, grinding his ass helplessly against his dick. 

Josh pushes him onto the towel, "You're being so needy, kitten." he tuts. "Turn around." 

Tyler obediently gets onto all fours, arching his back and displaying his ass. 

"Such a slut for me. You want my cock inside of you, huh? Want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow?"

Tyler whimpers into his arm, muttering a "Yes, please, Josh." 

Josh hums, moving his hands down the smooth, tan expanse of Tyler's back, smoothing his hands over his perky ass, kneading the skin there. "Maybe I'll just spank this fat little ass of yours, make it turn as red as your neck." He lands a hard slap to his ass cheek and Tyler lets out a yelp. 

His hand collides with Tyler's other cheek, harder than the first time, the sound ringing out into the room. 

Josh soothes over the area he just hit, admiring the way his ass is starting to redden before bringing his hand down again and again, Tyler's whines growing louder with each hit.

Tyler begins squirming when Josh's hand comes down on his cheek for what might be the tenth or the fifteenth time, neither of them are bothering to keep count. He feels a dull sting on his skin. Every part of him is sensitive and he is suddenly hyper-aware of the way his cock is leaking precome and brushing up against the towel underneath him. 

"Fuck me," he breathes out desperately. "please fuck me, Josh. I need to feel you inside me. Need to feel you everywhere, please." 

Josh shushes him, massaging the abused flesh on his ass, his hand prints showing up on both of his cheeks now. He pushes them apart to expose his hole and Tyler's breath hitching as Josh circles his fingers over his entrance before reaching up to grab the bottle of lube from the bathroom sink. 

He pops the cap open, drizzling it over Tyler's hole and onto two of his fingers. He pushes both of his fingers into him without warning, and Tyler immediately pushes back into him. Josh keeps a hand on his hip to hold him still as he pushes his fingers in and out of him hurriedly. Josh is just as desperate as Tyler, but he knows he has to take it slow for him, no matter how much he begs. He needs to be the one who has control. 

Tyler's hair is still damp from the shower, and he can't tell if it's water or perspiration that's causing his hair to stick to his forehead. 

Josh curses under his breath and pulls his fingers out to quickly slick up his cock, sliding it between Tyler's cheeks. Tyler can feel Josh's cock hard and flush against his ass and Tyler rocks back into him needily. Josh grunts and pulls Tyler back by his hair, using his other hand to line himself up.

Tyler is almost shaking with need as Josh pushes the tip of his thick cock past the tight ring of muscle, groaning when he's fully seated inside him, his warmth enveloping him and making him dizzy. 

Josh bites his lip as he lets Tyler adjust to him, struggling to keep himself from thrusting into Tyler too quickly and hurting him. 

After a moment Tyler begins to try and roll his hips back on his cock but the grip Josh has on hips keeps him still. 

"Josh." he whines. " _Josh-_ "

His whining turns into a cry of pleasure as Josh squeezes his hips and thrusts into him harshly, feeling how Josh is stretching him open with every thrust, thick cock sliding in and out of his hole.

And Tyler finds it rather poetic, how Josh fucks him like he plays his drums, passionately hard and fast with attentive, masterful movements.  

Josh shifts his aim just right, he knows Tyler's body so well, and he's hitting that sweet spot inside of him with every snap of his hips. Tyler fists the towel underneath him, needing something to hold onto. 

He wants Josh to use him up. Make it so that no one else wants him, he wants to be made  _his_. 

"Use me." his voice sounds small and desperate as his eyes flutter shut in pleasure. Josh tangles his fingers in his hair at the top of his head and tugs his head back slightly, giving him what he needs. What they both need.

Josh keeps hitting that little bundle of nerves inside of him over and over. And it's too good. He's losing it, he can feel himself slipping away. 

"Josh, please, I-" tears spill warm and wet over his cheeks, and his hands are shaking where he's gripping the towel. He can't hold himself up anymore.

Josh stills his hips and pulls out of him, Tyler whines at the loss of contact, the sudden feeling of emptiness. But then he feels Josh's hands on him again, and he's turning him over and picking him up off the ground by his thighs.

Tyler clings to Josh's shoulders as he carries him to the bed. He lies him down on his back and pushes his thighs to his chest, folding him over. 

Tyler lets out a choked noise as Josh slams back into him, digging his fingers into Tyler's thighs, continuing the rhythmic roll of his hips, the steady sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Josh stares at him intensely as he fucks him and watches just how he's tearing him apart and Tyler's whole face feels like it's on fire under his gaze.

Tyler tries to grab at Josh's hips, needing him so much closer. 

Josh pushes Tyler's legs apart to settle in between them, leaning his body over his. He connects their lips together and they're panting and moaning and sighing into each other's mouths as Josh rolls his hips into Tyler relentlessly, Tyler clawing at Josh's back for purchase. 

"Feel s-so good, Josh," Tyler mewls. "love how good you fuck me, love your cock inside me so much."

Josh lets out an audible moan at that, Tyler knows how much it drives him crazy when he curses and talks dirty. 

Tyler is pinned to the bed with Josh's weight, and they're melting into each other like wet snow into grass and dirt in the spring. 

The familiar feeling in the pit of Tyler's stomach intensifies and he desperately tries to rut up against Josh, seeking friction. 

Tyler reaches between their bodies to touch himself, he's so  _close_  and it hurts and he needs itbut Josh grabs both of his hands and pins them above his head by his wrists. 

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he growls in Tyler's ear.

He shifts his hips and pounds into him harder, fucking him into the bed. Tears start to form in Tyler's eyes from desperation and he squeezes them shut.

"Answer me, Tyler." he grunts out, slapping Tyler's thigh. 

"N-no." Tyler cries.

Josh grabs his chin, pulling his face towards him, "Look at me." His hungry eyes darkened with lust causing a whimper to escape Tyler's lips. 

They keep their eyes locked as Josh wraps his had around his neck, settling his fingers on either side. 

Josh's hand is big and solid against Tyler's throat. He gingerly starts to squeeze the sides, and Tyler closes his eyes, trying to focus on taking slow breaths through his nose.

As his grip tightens, Tyler could feel his own pulse thumping in his neck and it becomes harder to breathe, he feels hot tears began to spill over his cheeks and he falls limp and pliant underneath Josh, surrendering to him once again.

Then he feels Josh curl his other hand around his flushed cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

The knot in the pit of his stomach tightens and Tyler feels heat rising rapidly to his face, his cheeks flushed and rosy. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as he comes, back arching off of the bed, come spurting onto his stomach. He gasps for air when Josh removes his hand from his neck and caresses his sides soothingly to continue to grind into him, drawing out every sound from him.

Tyler's mouth is pink and swollen as he moans softly, letting out harmonious little whimpers. 

They're the sweetest sounds Josh's ever heard.

"So good for me, baby boy," he praises between thrusts. "so fucking perfect."

Josh squeezes Tyler's hip as he fucks him through his orgasm and chases his own. His thrusts grow sloppy and desperate and Tyler clenches around him when he feels Josh's cock throb. Josh buries himself deep inside him and comes with a choked moan of Tyler's name. He noses into Tyler's chest and tightens the hold he has around the small of his back, filling him up with his come.   
  
He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Tyler's chest and nipples, and Tyler is so  _gone._

They lie interlinked, regulating their breathing together, Josh slowly pulls out of him, watching as his own come leaks obscenely out of Tyler's hole when he does.

Tyler is still shuddering beneath him, and Josh leans down to lick the come off his abdomen.

Tyler jerks upward and lets out a cry when Josh licks a stripe over the raw head of his cock. Josh holds Tyler down by his hips as he sucks the head into his mouth, sucking him clean. He then moves down to spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his worn, pink hole, smoothing his fingers over the rim. He scoops up a bit of his come and brings it to Tyler's mouth.

Josh's breath hitches as he watches Tyler open his mouth obligingly and suck the come clean off his fingers, drool dripping down his chin and coating Josh's fingers when he pulls them out. 

He moves back down between Tyler's legs, and Tyler cries out as he feels wet heat flat over his sensitive hole.

"'S too much, 's too...much. " he mumbles brokenly, voice hoarse. Josh's tongue presses and prods against him, he pushes past loose muscle, mouthing against him hotly.

Tyler is a mess of incoherent swear words and babbles of Josh's name, like he can't keep the words and sounds from spilling out of his mouth, tangling a hand into Josh's messy red hair, stubble grazing his quivering thighs and Josh holds him tight to keep him still while he eats him out hungrily.

Josh snakes his hand up between Tyler's legs to palm at his dick where it lies against his stomach and tears began to leak out of Tyler's eyes from the sensitivity.

He weakly rocks back against Josh's face, digging his fingernails into his shoulder, sobbing as he as he reaches his climax a second time, coming in Josh's fist.

Tyler's skin is glowing, reddening love bites a stark contrast against his tanned complexion. And Josh always thought that Tyler looks the most beautiful when he's performing, but he'll never get over the way he looks when he makes Tyler come, all blissed out, eyes glistening. Josh loves that he can do that to him, body shaking, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he's unable to form coherent words and thoughts. 

Josh pulls Tyler's small frame to his chest and cards his fingers through his hair. Tyler flutters his glossy eyes open, cheeks stained with tears, eyes fixated blankly on the ceiling, shuddering, a warm feeling in his stomach. 

"You're okay, baby." he hears Josh's husky post-coital voice whisper in his ear. "I got you."

Tyler's mind has gone completely quiet. All he can feel and see and hear is Josh, overtaking all of his five senses.

A feeling of safety and security floods through him as he feels Josh's warm hands on him, gently caressing his skin. He's taking care of him and Josh is the only person Tyler will ever trust to see him this vulnerable, to use him like this. 

"Are you with me, Tyler?" Josh cradles Tyler's face and runs his thumb gently over Tyler's plump bottom lip. Tyler looks at him dazedly, but nods, boneless in his embrace.  
  
He presses a kiss to Tyler's tear-stained cheeks, his forehead, his nose, over his eyelashes and finally to his lips, soft and tender. 

Tyler smiles languidly at him when he pulls away, and Josh returns it, resting their foreheads together. And they're both glowing like sunshine is behind their skin. 

 


End file.
